


Remembrance of Times Past

by laCommunarde



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e09, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6785056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laCommunarde/pseuds/laCommunarde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard Snart trades Chronos whatever he wants for his sister's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembrance of Times Past

Stale smell of recycled air with a faint chill that put it at the perfect temperature for him. Waverider then. He checked his fingers with his thumbs, still in place, sill nimble. His wrists - his eyes snapped open: they were in cuffs, high tech ones too, and ones without a keyed opening, so no easy way to pick them. What had he done to warrant being put in the Waverider handcuffs? Not that he minded if he had actually done something, it was just that he preferred to know exactly what he had done. 

Heavy footfalls. Chronos. Shit. In a rush, he remembered Chronos putting Hunter out, and clearly putting him here, handcuffed to his ship’s wall. Why him? His only conclusion did not look good to him. Captive to be tortured for information, clearly. He spun around to get Chronos in view, and felt the handcuffs that held his hands. Good ones too. 

Chronos made that impossible, walking ahead to what looked like a control panel to put his back to Len.

“Uh, hello!” Len said.

“The UFO sighting in 1960 has created a time anomaly.” Chronos observed. Len looked around for a way to get out, or at least, where he was, what was around him. Good things to know for how to get away or potentially hit Chronos over the head with. Damn, nothing to the right. “Looks like your friends survived.”

Len had heard 1958 where his friends were going. 1960. Two years. “And what would they be doing in 1960?” he asked. Why the hell was Chronos even telling him this? He’d never seemed the type for small talk before. 

Chronos didn’t respond. Okay, no small talk then. New tactic. Find out why Chronos had taken him instead of, say, Rip. “So, what’s so special about me?” Was there anything above him that could be useful to get out of here, maybe that he could take down with his feet? A glance said no. So handcuffs meant for him – he didn’t think Rip would be able to get out of any handcuffs, or would even try; nothing nearby – another things meant for him, Rip would just stand and negotiate like a typical hero, rather than getting leverage just in case things went south, so there would be no need to remove anything nearby. It had clearly been deliberate, so why him? “I mean aside from my sparkling personality. Back on the Waverider, you could have taken your boy Rip, but you took me instead. Why?” Maybe to try to send back fingers? A hostage situation? But then he would be dead because anyone who worked with Rip for as long as the Time Masters had would know that Rip wouldn’t ask to make sure a hostage was alive before doing whatever he was going to do anyway. “If you’re gonna kill me, you can at least tell me what’s going on.” 

Chronos stopped and turned to look at him. Tall, big, scary. Looked like Boba Fett with a mean streak. If he didn’t tell him what was up soon, Len was going to start calling him that out loud. He wondered if the Time Masters’ bounty hunters would get the reference. “You should have figured it out by now,” Chronos said. Len’s mind went into hyperdrive to try to. He could see more of Chronos from the side. Enough to know that his body was familiar, as not just from the brief glimpses he’d got of Chronos before. So someone from his past. This wasn’t about bringing Rip in, at least not just, and not primarily otherwise he’d have taken care of Rip first. This was about him. Someone who knew him well enough to know that what he did best was figure things out and plan. Someone he offended back in Central City? He studied him again, but the armor was throwing him, as was the stance. He didn’t know the stance. Maybe a meta? He could see one of the meta-humans being offended by getting them out of town, supposedly to that island where Barry and his sidekicks wanted to take them. But he had set them free so they owed him a favor. Could his being alive now be their delivering on that favor? Maybe they were taking him home and then he could use Barry’s speed to go get Mick and they could go back to being thieves. Bar owed him one. But Chronos was watching, and didn’t seem satisfied with his conclusion – good God, could it be his dad?

Chronos took off his helmet. 

Mick? Mick was still alive, alright! He wouldn’t have to use up that IOU with Barry to get him back. Mick! He had kidnapped him from the team. Clearly wanted him around still. Despite the fact that Len had gone out there to kill him. But what if he wanted to torture him for going out there to kill him? And as Chronos? Which meant Time Masters. Which meant the Time Masters had gotten to him. Had gotten him to agree to help them. Len felt his gut tighten with the wrongness of that. But he could see Mick doing that. He had made his deal with the pirates, to get the hell off the Waverider and take Len and go home; he’d let them have the others.

Chronos moved, smoothly, to kneel down in front of Len to let Len study him. “I am supposed to be the dumb one.” With Chronos up close, Len felt even more revulsion at the amount of wrongness. Mick had burned bright, had moved like he wanted to see that fire reflected around him (and he had) - Len remembered trying to coax him out of wanting to see fire in the world around him at given times – wait until later. Now, he was no longer ablaze. The Time Masters had surgically removed the fire. With Mick’s consent. Chronos-Mick that stood before him was a very different man, much colder, much more vengeful, and much more dangerous. And he had been transformed into Chronos somehow, to hunt them down and kill them. Len felt bile rise in the back of his throat. No, no, no, no, no!

 _Stay calm!_ Len was good at that normally. But that was went he had to stay calm and think through things for more than one person. Now, there was just him against Chronos-Mick. Still, he had to try. First things first to ask the question as to how they’d done it in so short a time. Because work like that took a while, didn’t it? And how had Mick been there at the same time as Chronos was? “How?” He didn’t actually want to know the answer. But it was good to see just how wrong his improvised plan had gone with less than half the information he needed to try to save Mick’s life.

Chronos-Mick just stared at him. 

Goddamnit, Mick! At least give him an answer as to how badly he had fucked up! “I think I deserve to know what the hell is going on here!”

Chronos-Mick just met his eyes. “You deserve nothing.” 

Oh really? “Says the man who sold us out to the pirates!” But that statement of what Chronos-Mick thought he deserved told him that at least in Chronos’ book, they were 100 percent done. Still, he had to know and had to do something, though he had no idea what. “When I dropped you off in that forest, I meant to kill you, that was the plan.” It wasn’t fully. But he had been planning to finish the job and come back for him. And Mick tended to do alright in that situation. They’d been through it before, when Mick had lit the building on fire with them inside and Len had to dive into fire to rescue Mick in one piece. Yeah, then he’d taken him to the hospital with a “stay put.” But then the Time Masters must have found him. How quickly had he turned on them? Had he felt any partnership for Len at all by that point, any trust at all in the thirty years they had had together? But if Len was part of the agreement: had he made a deal with them as he’d made with the pirates: let me take my partner and I will handle them for you? Goddamn you, Mick. 

The next words out of Mick’s mouth were not what he was expecting. “You should have stuck with the plan and done me the favor.” He must have thought - Oh goddamn. How had he thought that Len was just leaving him there for dead? He left him alive for a reason.

“I may not have trusted you on the ship with the team.” Rightly so, he had already tried to sell them out once, and given what he had done probably the second the Time Masters landed. “But I always, always was coming back for you!” 

Mick leaned forward further to meet Len’s eyes. “Seems like one of us lost track of time.”

Len had not. He had calculated every moment he was away from Mick. Every moment. But that might have been meaningless if Time Masters were involved. It occurred to him that they might have brought him somewhere else. Or that Rip and Gideon didn’t give him the full information on the place he was leaving his partner, which was entirely possible. “Well, how long did you -?” 

Mick interrupted. “By the time They found me, I’d nearly lost my mind. I was so weak I was strangling rats to survive.” 

So Rip and Gideon hadn’t given exact information on where it was he was taking Mick. Probably because he’d said kill, and then he improvised. They had had no reason to think that it would matter if they were sending him to a place where Timey Whimey Bullshit was going on. He wondered how many pieces he’d have to cut Rip into for the lack of full information. And that “they.” Or “They” as Mick had said it. Who were “They”? Who had turned Mick over to the Time Masters, or had the Time Masters had found the place themselves, after Rip had reassured him that they wouldn’t? Just how many people would he have to kill to get revenge for the Mick that stood before him now? “When who found you?” 

Mick looked down. Len had never wanted to see that expression on his partner’s face. Ever. “The Time Masters.” Okay then, so the Time Masters themselves had found him. That meant he would see to it that they died. And Rip for being “a lying liar,” however that line went. Mick got to his feet and turned away from Len, back to the controls. As he had done when he didn’t want Len to see his expression, or when he didn’t want to see Len’s. To know whether Len cared? Len hoped but unlikely. 

“They took me to a place called the Vanishing Point. Time doesn’t exist there the way it does on Earth.”

So more Timey Whimey Bullshit. Len vowed that every one of the Time Masters who was responsible for this would suffer before he wiped them out of existence. 

“I’ve spent lifetimes. Being restored by them.” Restored was one was to put it: lifetimes of manipulation, probably torture. Yeah, definitely torture: Len had watched that episode of Supernatural where four months had passed on earth and forty years had passed in Hell. “Training by them. Fighting by them. Being reborn.” 

At any point they could have removed his fire and emotion and trained him to carry his revenge, instead of just punching a thing or lighting a thing on fire and burning down fast. It was terrifying to imagine a Mick who held a grudge. “And, uh, when exactly did your new friends give you the lobotomy?” 

Mick stopped and strode over to him. Len was certain for a moment that he was going to die. But he stopped a yard away to gaze down at him. “You think I was hunting you and your friends because the Time Masters made me?”

Uh, no. He hadn’t actually been thinking that. But now that Mick said it, it occurred to him that that was exactly what could be going on. It brought up a question he had not thought to ask: had any of it been voluntary on Mick’s part?

“They barely had to ask.” That was hedging if Len had ever heard it. They barely had to ask if he wanted off the planet. They barely had to ask if he wanted his partner back. They barely had to ask if he wanted revenge on Rip and the team, and Len, as he thought Len had left him there for the team. Len drew the conclusion that he was definitely getting tortured. And judging by how badly his plan had worked out - how he had brought Mick along on this, how he had then abandoned Mick for the team by leaving Mick to die – yeah, he deserved whatever was coming to him. As Mick turned back to the controls, Len could definitely understand. 

“Look, if you’re gonna kill me, just do it already.” 

“I’m not going to kill you. I'm going to take a trip back to Central City and visit your baby sister." A picture of Lisa was brought up on the screens. God, Len missed her so much. But the threat was there. Mick-before would have never been able to say that. He loved her as Len did. Had: he had loved her as Len did. Len felt bile rise again at what they had done to Mick.

When Len didn’t respond, Mick turned to face him. “The beautiful thing about time travel is I get to kill her more than once. I can kill Lisa in front of you, go back in time, and kill her in front of you again, and again, and again.”

Okay, even the idea meant that Len had to kill Chronos-Mick, even if it meant killing Mick. He had vowed to protect Lisa against anything. He had protected her against his father. And that it was Mick saying this! He sought Mick within those eyes. Chronos, in response, said, “I used to think the most beautiful thing on earth was fire. Now I know it’s vengeance.”

Len gaped at him. There was nothing but Chronos in there now, this vengeful thing. This wasn’t Mick anymore. They’d taken away his soul. No more of what made Mick, Mick. This was not Mick who burned up quickly and then burned out just as fast. This Mick could actually carry out threats. Memories flashed up in his head of all the times Mick had looked at fire or had started a bar fight as a way to work out rage and then had a drink with the guys who’d gotten him mad after. This was not that Mick, his Mick. That Mick was gone. If this new Mick – Chronos, this new Mick was called Chronos, rather than Mick, and Len found himself automatically building a new mental profile of him – was able to carry out his threat to Lisa, Len knew if anything remained of Mick in Chronos, that would break, and he would probably break as well, at the loss of both his baby sister and the chance of ever getting Mick back. Like hell he was letting that happen. Nothing was hurting Lisa. Even if he had to kill Mick to keep her safe. But if he could capture him first, maybe there was some hope. Time to start using his bargaining chips, the ones they’d listed out together if they ever had to take the other one down. He just hoped they still worked against Chronos.

“Aim it at me. What did she ever do to you? You’re mad at me, so take it out on me. I’ll even make it fun for you. But if you touch her I’ll put every cent I ever stole into freeing myself and taking you apart, Chronos. I’ll work with The Flash, and with Mark Marden, and with the Trickster, and with the mob families if I have to, and I’ll even find a way to go back in time to work with my father. Whatever is necessary to take you down. But if you take it out on me here and now, I won’t go back and kill you on our first anniversary of being partners.”

Chronos considered for a second, wolf grin on his face and head thrown back in a mockery of the way Mick considered. He crossed the room again to lean down in front of Len. “You would sacrifice yourself to save your sister from me?”

Len pulled himself forward as far as the handcuffs would allow. “You know it, _Mick_. You knew it once.”

Chronos knelt down beside Len, closer than he had before. Len felt his heart race. “How brotherly of you. I used to think it was you and me against the world, now I realize you’d sacrifice me to anyone. Maybe even the Time Masters if your new friends think you should.”

“If that’s the way you feel, maybe you should shiv me. Finish the job those kids were trying when you first met me.” 

“Heh. You’d like that, wouldn’t you? No, I’m not going to give you what you refused to give me. But you said you’d make it fun if I took it out on you.”

“Yes. Beat me up. I’ll even resist a little if it makes you feel better.”

“Then, make it fun.” Chronos detached the armor plate from his pants and set it just out of reach by the console. “One thing they didn’t have at the Vanishing Point was sex. I missed it.”

Mick had told him several times that if he ever raped anyone, Len was to kill him on the spot. He felt his Mick wouldn’t appreciate it much, even if it did mean he wouldn’t kill Lisa. “Rape never used to be your thing, _Mick_ ,” Len reminded him. He knew it wouldn’t do any good, but he had to try, for Mick’s sake, on the chance he was still in there, on the chance he ever got him back. 

“Mick is gone. You left him for dead on that hell hole, and he did what he needed to to survive.” Chronos put a hand on the outside of Len’s shoulder, pulling him up to his knees.

Len glared at him. “Mick, I don’t mind. I told you I make it fun for you. But for your sake, think about what you’re doing.” 

“I am, _Lenny_.” Unfortunately, Len was able to stop a flinch at hearing Chronos use his name that they typically only used in their most tender moments. Chronos licked his lips. “What shall it be, mouth or ass?”

Len shrugged away from Chronos’ hand. “If you’ve had lifetimes without sex, I doubt you’ll be able to last long enough to really enjoy it.”

Chronos grabbed his jaw and forced their eyes to meet. “I think I’ll shove it in that pretty mouth of yours and stop all the orders you’re still trying to give me.”

“Don’t think you wanna do that. You’ll need to release me from the wall.” Len wiggled his fingers to indicate they were still handcuffed to the wall.

“I’ll stand. You’ll be at mouth level.” He stood, to indicate that Len’s mouth was in fact at the level of his crotch.

Len remembered a time when that would have been an enormous turn on. Now, Mick had made him promise. “ _If_ you want to, fine. I promise not to bite.” 

Chronos seemed to find that amusing, if Len had heard that laugh in the back of his throat. “I’d like to see you try.” That said, he unclasped his pants – some weird new agey clasp that seemed just like the Time Master’s bounty hunters to use – and held the back of Len’s head. “Go ahead. You know what I like.” 

Len met his eyes briefly. “Yes, but I wonder if what used to make you feel good still does. If you aren’t interested in fire anymore, I don’t know -.”

Chronos interrupted him. “Enough talk. Unless you want to watch your sister die.”

“You’re gonna have to remove your dick from your pants. Unfortunately, my hands are otherwise occupied. And my tongue can’t quite manage that clasp.” He gestured again with the handcuffs. 

Chronos pulled his dick out of his pants. “Get me off, Lenny.” Len flinched again. If he ever got free, he’d make damn sure Chronos never called him that, ever again. Mick could if he was ever restored. He leaned forward and mouthed the tip of Mick’s cock, then licked further back. His mind recalled other times. In those memories, he had done little kisses up Mick’s dick, and Mick had like that a lot. He refused to do that now, instead taking Chronos fully in his mouth and moving up and down. 

He shifted forward on his knees to make himself more comfortable and took more of Mick’s cock into his mouth, licking the underside of it as he did. Chronos’s hand on the back of his head tightened so he was cupping Len’s head in his hand. “Good,” he purred. He was fully hard now. Len found old memories die hard: he was getting hard too. With his hands still handcuffed to the wall, there was little he could do about that now. And he refused to get off on anything Chronos did. He pushed the memories down and focused on the present. 

He pushed his lips up Chronos’ cock to the point where it was hitting the back of his mouth. He tugged himself back to the tip, then back up. Chronos moaned a little, and thighs tightening, he began moving back and forth into Len’s mouth with more enthusiasm. Len closed his eyes and began to push back so that he could get the proper friction to get him off quicker. He curled his tongue over Mick’s cock. Mick’s hand moved down to cup his neck and another hand was added to the top of his head. Len sighed, and shoved his mouth up until he was as far up as he could go, and he swallowed around Mick. Mick grunted, holding himself there as Len swallowed and licked him again. He started to buck into Len’s mouth after Len’s had let his tongue go over him enough. Len knew from past experience that it wouldn’t be long now.

Mick took his face in both his strong hands and pulled him off. “You’re damn good at that,” he said, his voice appreciative.

Len moaned and pulled his mouth away from Mick, opening his eyes to see Chronos. The expression on Chronos’ face was one of mockery, not Mick’s expression of intimacy. He tried to pull back but the handcuffs and Chronos held strong. There was a sudden searing pain in his chest and his eyes felt a sting of tears. He gave a soft betrayed sound then decided that he should add words, “Why didn’t you just finish and be done with it?” 

“Because I’m not finished with you.” Chronos laughed at Len’s expression, and knelt in a sudden swift motion before Len. 

“What are you doing now?” Len asked.

“Finishing.” Chronos put his hand on Len’s pants zipper and pulled down then laughed in a cruel way and pulled Len’s pants down around his thighs. “You getting off on this?” He gestured at Len’s dick. Len tried to move away – of all the times for his body not to follow his orders – but Chronos put a hand on his hip and yanked his pants down further. 

“You don’t have anything to make it feel good for you, Chronos,” he felt the need to remind the bounty hunter.

“Spit always worked in a pinch.”

Len shrugged. Chronos knelt on the floor, and picked Len up by his hips, twisted him around, and bent his knees so he was kneeling on the floor on either side of Chronos’ thighs, back facing him. Len knew that this was so he wouldn’t be able to head butt or bite him. No need to take risks. The handcuffs pulled tight as Chronos lifted Len up again and with his fingers guided the tip of his cock into Len. Len winced and tried not to do so out loud: Chronos may have used spit, but it didn’t work well. “Fuck me,” Chronos demanded. Len sat back carefully onto Chronos’s already hard cock. His rear sat firmly against Chronos’s abdomen before Cronos said, “Good. Again.” Len pushed himself up and back down gingerly. “Harder.” Len push up and back down faster this time. 

He had no difficulty remembering that this was no longer his partner he was screwing this time. Until Chronos reached around and put his hand on Len’s dick. “What are you doing?” Len growled. “You’re interrupting me getting you off.”

“You should get off as well.”

“No thanks. I have no interest in getting off with you anymore.”

“Did this start before you left me?” Chronos breathed at the back of his ear.

Len aimed to bat him away with his head. “No. I would have gone back for that Mick and had sex with him there and then after making sure he understood I was always coming back for him.”

“You should have made that more clear.”

Len hung his head and didn’t say another word, but Chronos did not touch his dick again. Chronos lifted him up by his thighs and pulled him down again and again, until Len felt Chronos stiffen and grunt into his shoulder. A moment later he came, and Len felt it. In the past, he may have gotten off as well, but not now, not with Chronos. 

Chronos pulled out and pulled up Len’s pants, redoing the button and the zipper and then stood, walked over to the console, fastening his own. “I’m off to go get vengeance on the team. But Lisa’s safe.” At least there was that.

“I don’t suppose you could let me out of these things.” Len asked as a parting. “Or give me a pillow.”

Chronos paused, thought about it, then walked off, leaving Len behind.


End file.
